


Sanctuaryverse: The First

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse - Sanctuaryverse, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, new life, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A world of peace, where a new life can be had without the threat of a reset ever hanging over their heads. These skeletons, in search of peace that they have not known before and a desire for a normal life, have take the hand that has been stretched out to them in hopes that this will be better than the life they have known. That this will be a new start ...
Relationships: Aria & Foxtrot, Aria & Tango, Blue & Aria, Captain & Aria, Charm & Aria, Classic & Aria, Edge & Aria, Lust & Aria, Red & Aria, Sans & Papyrus, Stretch & Aria
Series: Sanctuaryverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 1





	Sanctuaryverse: The First

**Author's Note:**

> Before their lives changed, there was a moment where they met with the guardian who had offered them a better life...

It was a little confusing to be standing in a town square in the middle of the day, but there seemed to be no one else about. Not that it was a ghost town by any means, simply that it looked like it for the moment. Time seemed to stand still, birds in trees did not sing and the wind did not yet blow. Everything was quiet and still. The group of skeletons stood around before a figure in black robes. The same that had brought each of them here. They seemed to be almost curious about each other, but some were wary as well. Despite their differences, they shared the same characteristics... two brothers. One tall, one short, but they were not the same individuals.

One pair had a short skeleton in a blue hoodie and pink slippers, his brother was the taller one and was dressed in what looked like armor of some sort, but it was really just a costume. A second set mirrored them, except that the shorter of the two wore a black jacket with fur lining the hood and had a gold tooth while his brother had a scar down his left socket and wore actual armor that looked sharp enough to cut grass. Yet another pair were dressed rather provocatively and none of the others seemed to want to get close to that pair. A pair that seemed to be fidgeting a little, looked the youngest, where the shorter one wore armor with a blue bandana and the taller one wore an orange hoodie. Another pair, seeming only just older than that set of brothers were dressed in what looked like two different cultured clothes. The shorter of the two, a Sans, wore a hoodie and sweatpants with sneakers while his brother had a ruffled shirt and some nice slacks to go with some shoes that were hard to tell if they were house shoes or if they were meant to be dress shoes.

“Don’t be alarmed, I’m aware this has to be strange, but I also know that some of you already knew the others existed.” She was the only female among them, the one in the robes, who had brought them all to this place.

“This is the world I promised you. A place to start a new. In the way you have chosen. Once you step past that mailbox, however, you will be sent off to a new house and you will begin the lives that each of you has chosen. Whether or not you will see each other again will be up to you. I know that you likely still have questions, but you need not worry. They will be answered when you cross to your new life.” The skeletons still looked at one another, as if hesitant to start the new life they had been promised. The first to move was the skeleton with the blue bandana... Blue. He was followed by his brother as they headed off to their new life, the moment they crossed the line they simply disappeared... but in that brief moment between places, the two of them would hear her. The words echoed to their minds, as if she spoke aloud.

_ “I have a message for you. For each of those who will join you. This is yours alone. no one else will hear of it.” _ The next words were only for each individual:

_ Sans, stay true to yourself. You will find happiness in being nothing less, no matter what any one else may think of you. Your dreams are not out of reach.  _

_ “I WILL!”  _ The cheery reply made her smile, even if it couldn’t be seen.

_ Papyrus, you have suffered, even without having to go through the bloody mess that so many Judges have. It is no less, however, than theirs and you are no less their equal. No matter what life brings, happiness can be found if you can learn to have faith and hope in the world again. _

_ “we’ll see...”  _ She knew it would be tough for him otherwise, she hoped he would take it to heart even if he didn’t fully trust her.

The next to follow was Classic, who was behind his brother.

_ Papyrus, you are a valiant and pure soul who has shown a great deal of patience. Never lose sight of your dreams, but also don’t be afraid to reach for other aspirations as well. Happiness is a journey we take, not a destination we reach. _

_ “Of Course!”  _ She knew he would listen.

_ Sans, I know you have a mistrust of me due to things that have happened in the past, but try to let the past go. Maybe not for my sake, but for your own and that you may move on past the ghosts that haunt you even if you do not ever trust me again like you did once before. _

_ “don’t hold your breath.”  _ She didn’t say anything more in reply to that, though it did hurt a little, she hoped that he could truly find happiness somehow here. 

The Sans in the black jacket followed with his brother.

_ Papyrus, you have a beautifully pure soul; many have tried to trample it because they are full of their own fears and vile thoughts. They do not understand and many cannot. _

_ “What Do I Have To Do? How Can I Make Them Understand?”  _ His thoughts echoed back to her.

_ You cannot, for a soul that is not willing to understand never shall. In this world you may face many trials, but there will be another who will understand, if you give them a chance to try. _ She knew he needed those words.

_ Sans, don’t forget to keep hope for a better tomorrow. The world here is not such a bad place, even if it is not perfect. Do your best, be your best and you will find the road to happiness. _

_ “right, like i’m gonna just believe things can be perfect.” _ He was no better than Classic. 

The two mismatched brothers went next, they were from Dancetale.

_ Sans, chase your dream and live the life you always wanted. _

_ “i intend to.”  _ It warmed her to hear at least he, among the Judges, would listen.

_ Papyrus, things might be difficult, but stay as you are. Remember to be your best no matter what life throws at you. _

_ “Naturally!”  _

The last to leave were the two provocatively dressed skeletons, the taller one had an ectoplasmic stomach that he made from his magic as it was seen appealing in his world.

“ya sure you don’t want us to show you a good time before ya leave us here sweetheart?” 

“I am certain, Lust. I have my own mate, I am not interested in your services.” 

“ya don’t know what you’re missin’ out on.” 

“I didn’t bring you here for that, remember?” 

“yeah... i remember.” 

“Me Too! Just One Thing... Um, Miss Aria. What About You? Will You Be Around?” 

“Yes and no. I will be looking after this place, but I have my own home. Don’t worry, if you ever need me the Judge will know how to get ahold of me.” 

“Is He Here Too?” 

“Yes.” 

“I See... Anyone Else I Know?” 

“There will be many familiar faces around, do not worry. I understand your nervousness, but this will be a good change. I wish you two well.” The two nodded and headed off. 

_ Sans, don’t let life weigh on your soul. Happiness can be found in the most unlikely of places... _

_ Papyrus, stay true to yourself and what you believe in no matter what. You can find happiness wherever you are, no matter what happens, so long as you stay true to who you are. _

When the pair were gone a portal opened up behind Aria, she turned and stepped into the portal and the moment she did time began.... 


End file.
